Long time no see
by sukieDarcy
Summary: After three long years, Harry finally decides to look for his love.


Now I'm in a mood, obviously.  
>This is something short. It could be a oneshot, I'm not sure. I guess it depends on if anyone wants it to be continued?<br>Just let me know what you think.

**Dislaimer: Queen Rowling owns it all.**

_**Long time no see. **_

Harry cast a look outside. The sun was shining. _Hi_, he thought as he looked up at it. _Long time no see, dear friend. _And indeed, he hadn't seen the sun for ages. One of the many consequences for spending your life behind closed doors and windows just because you are to scared to leave the house.  
><em>I'm a pathetic troll. <em>  
>And because Harry felt very brave today, he decided to take another step. His hand reached out and grabed the window handle to open it. To feel the sun on his face sent shivers up and down his spine. He closed his eyes and let the sunlight warm his face, his chest, his fingertips. There he stood, the wizarding world's hero, crying silently because he had missed this, not only the sun, but much more the feeling of being alive, of being able to feel anything else than self-loathing. Oh yes, he was pitying himself. Again.<br>_Get a grip, Potter!_  
>The voice in his head snarled. Like Draco's. Or Severus'. It was easier to make himself see reason when he imagined that one of the Slytherins spoke to him. But he doupted that imagining voices was the best way to begin having a normal life again. Probably not.<br>But then this was the only way for him to hear Draco's voice again. Since the blonde had decided to make this world a better place to live in they hadn't see each other. Three years. Three bloody years he had spent in this house, cursing himself for letting Draco go, for not showing him how much he cared for and loved him. How little he cared about what the rest of the world would say about their relationship. And, Merlin knows, they'd have to say a lot.  
>He slowly opened his eyes and looked down on to the street. It was a busy street, shops everywhere, people rushing by to or from work, a mother bending down to her little son... Suddenly Harry realized what he had missed.<br>How Draco would hate him if only he knew.  
>Finally he turned around and headed upstairs to get something from his bedroom.<br>It was time to go outside. When he bent over the map on his bed, he couldn't hide an excited smile any longer._ 'So, Draco - where are you?' _

Three months later Harry was still looking for the youngest Malfoy. His search had led him through Sweden, the Netherlands, France and Spain back to Scotland. Where it had all begun. Harry knew that he could have just apparated here - it would have been the easiest and fastest way to get here - but coming here by muggle train held some rather amazing advantages. Like not being recognized. By anyone. In fact, it had been sheer bliss to be able to just sit on the train and watch the highlands fly by.  
>When he got off the train in Loch Ness, the beauty of his surroundings had taken his breath away. How had he enjoyed living in London?<br>So, this was where Draco was supposed to be living.  
>Anyone who had met Draco at school would highly doubt this. But then the 16 year-old brat, Draco had been, had nothing to do with the man he had grown into. The Draco he knew loved the silence, he loved going for a massive walk with his German Shepard, and landscapes like these would make him cry.<br>Yes, it was easy to imagine that Draco lived here. Probably in one of these tiny, cozy cottages. Harry smiled. Maybe he would get lucky today.

'Excuse me, sir. I am looking for someone.' The white haired wizard turned around to face Harry. His face lit up in recognition as he registered Harry's scar.  
>'Yes?'<br>Harry was grateful that the man kept quite about his identity.  
>'Draco Malfoy. Have you seen Draco Malfoy?'<br>'Oh. Oh. I'm sorry, I'd like to tell you something else. I haven't seen him.'  
>Harry's expression grew sad. 'Oh, oh well. Thanks any-'<br>'But I know where you might be able to find him, sir,' the man continued. 'There's an orphanage down this street. Last time I heard of him, he was working there.'  
>The former Gryffindor could only stare at the man before him.<br>'Thank you, sir. _Thank you so much_.'  
>Without waiting for another answer he spun around and rushed down the street. If it was true, if Draco was that close...<p>

'Can I help you?' A young witch smiled up at Harry when he entered the entrance hall.  
>He returned her smile and stopped. 'Yes. I am... I...', but he couldn't finished what he wanted to say. Across the hall he saw a slim boy, <em>man<em> kneel in front of a crying girl. He would always recognize this back. This hair. The smell.  
>'I think, I think I've found what I'm looking for,' he whispered.<br>Very slowly he crossed the hall. What would he say? How should he act? Were things as they used to be between them?  
>When he had reached the kneeling form, he heard the low voices.<br>'Its okay, love. Look, how about I tuck you in and read a story to you? Would you like that?'  
>Harry felt his heart breaking. There was so much love in Draco's voice.<br>'But, but Mummy...', the little girl was on the verge of crying.  
>'Honey... your Mum can't tuck you in tonight. But I can. How does that sound?'<br>After a few long moments, the girl nodded.  
>'Okay then, darling. Go upstairs and change, okay? I'll be with you in a second.'<br>As the girl climbed the stairs, Draco straightened and stood very still.  
>Harry's eyes were still ringing with all the emotions he had heard in Draco's voice. Love. Pain. So much pain.<br>'What took you so long, Harry?'  
>And the raven haired boy realized it was only then that his heart truly broke.<p> 


End file.
